WillowSidle Family Life
by Maggsie
Summary: Family Life of Catherine and Sara. Random one shots of their lives
1. Case Of The Chicken Pox

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on tv!

**Just a bit of Cath/Sara fluff!**

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

'**Sara, for God sake you have to stop scratching!' **Catherine glares down at her lover as she enters their bedroom.

'**I can't they're just so itchy! Why did it have to be me that got this stupid chicken pox?' **Sara exasperates as Catherine joins her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'**Because sweetie, I have already had them and so has Lindsey,' **she says as she takes Sara hands in hers**, 'and if you don't stop scratching I'm going to have to put mitts on your hands to stop you from scratching!'**

'**AWWWWW! It's not fair,' **Sara shouts as she hides herself under the covers.

'**Mommy,'** Catherine looks over at the other lump in the bed**, 'I'm really thirsty can I have some water?'** As this is said two blue eyes peer over the quilt cover.

'**Of course baby, you are being such a good boy Luke. Don't listen to Mom, she's just grouchy because she can't do anything!' **At this Luke starts giggling and Sara immediately shoots up from underneath the covers, as Catherine goes to get some water and comes back in.

'**I am not grouchy!! I just don't like being stuck in bed!' **Luke looks at his Mom with his piercing blue eyes.

'**Not even with me Mom?' **Catherine watches as her 3-year old son who also has chicken pox on the verge of tears looking at his other Mom. Sara pulls Luke close to her.

'**You know Mom likes to be doing fun stuff with you and Linds, like going to the park and stuff, don't you? I just want to do that stuff again and soon. Ok, baby? That's why I am grouchy.'**

'**Ok, Mom.' **Luke snuggles up further into his Mom, as Catherine watches Sara start scratching again**.**

**'I don't scratch do I Mommy? I'm a big boy now.'** says Luke gleaming at Catherine with his gap-toothed smile matching Sara's.

**'You sure are baby!'**

'**SARA, STOP SCRATCHING!!' **Sara and Luke both cower under the covers.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Three days later…….**

'**Ok, so you know what you have to do?' **Catherine asks her son and daughter standing outside their bedroom.

'**Yeah Mom.'**

'**Yes Mommy,' **is the replies in unison**.**

'**Ok, countdown. 3, 2, 1, Go!!' **Catherine whispers.

On go, Catherine, Lindsey and Luke run into the master bedroom where Sara is sleeping. Catherine quickly jumps on Sara's stomach, as Luke sits on her feet. As Sara starts to awake she starts to squirm while she tries to break free but Catherine starts to tickle her. Lindsey quickly grabs her hands puts mitts on them and then ties them together.

Sara watches in horror as her hands are tied, and as soon as its done all three of them jump off and run out the room giggling.

'**CATHERINE WILLOWS GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE AND UNTIE ME!!' **There is giggling again as Catherine pokes her head in the door.

'**That's what you get for scratching!' **With that she goes again and Sara slumps back onto the bed.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Please review. I like to know what you all think!**


	2. Christmas Joy

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on tv

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV!

**Just a bit of Cath/Sara fluff! I decided to extend it**

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Christmas Joy**

4 year old Luke Sidle was running down the stairs at 5am on Christmas Morning to see a bunch of presents under the tree. He glanced around to see that the milk and cookies he had left out for Father Christmas had gone. With a big smile on his face he ran back upstairs and ran into his sister's room.

'**Lindey, Lindey, wakes up! Father Christmas has been, he's eaten ALL the cookies and milk!!' Wake up!!' **As he shouted this he made a run and jump onto the bed, squashing 11-year old Lindsey Willows. Lindsey glanced over at the clock and let out a loud groan.

'**Luke, go and see Mom and Mommy! They should be awake now!' **She groaned out as she put her head under the covers.

'**Ok!' **Luke squealed as he jumped off the bed and ran into Sara and Catherine's room. When he ran in he saw that they were asleep snuggled together so he made a run and jump and jumped onto both of them, shaking both of them awake.

'**Mom, Mommy, wake up! All the cookies have gone!!' **Sara awoke to see a gleaming Luke looking down on her and squashing her arm. She grabbed him with the other one and pulled him towards her, where she started to tickle him.

'**No, Mom, stop it! Ha Ha, Mom!!' **Hearing this Catherine awoke and started to join in with the tickling, but Luke manages to squirm out of their grasp.

He goes to the end of the bed and starts to jump.

'**Quick, we have to open our pwesents!' **Luke squeals still jumping.

'**Oh and how do you know any are for you?' **Catherine asks with a slight mischievous grin on her face.

'**Because Mommy, I've been a good boy this year, haven't I?' **Luke exclaims giving his best puppy dog eyes with a slight pout that Sara knows he learnt from Catherine and Lindsey.

'**Yes you have baby,**' Sara answers and Luke sticks out his tongue at Catherine. '**Why don't you go and get Lindsey and we'll be downstairs waiting for you then?'**

'**Ok!' **Luke jumps off the bed and runs back into Lindsey's room.

'**Lindsey, come on, you have to wake up, we have to go downstairs!!' **Lindsey looks up and then lies back down again putting her pillow over her head.

'**Lindsey, you have to see. Father Christmas has eaten all the cookies and milk!'**

Lindsey moves her pillow from her face.

'**Luke, Father Christmas isn't even real! Mom and Mommy eat all the cookies and milk, so there!' **With this she puts her pillow back over her head. Tears start to form in Luke's eyes and he starts to sob.

'**You're a fibber! I'm telling Mommy!'** Luke gasps through sobs as he runs downstairs to find Sara and Catherine. Luke runs into Sara's arms and she wraps her arms round him and pulls him onto her lap on the sofa. Catherine comes to the side and wipes away his tears.

'**What's the matter Luke?'** Catherine asks as tears keep flowing,

'**Lindey – Lindey said hiccup that Father Christmas isn't – isn't real, and that you and Mom eat all hiccup the cookies!'** Catherine takes a glance at Sara, stands up and goes to the bottom of the stairs.

'**LINDSEY WILLOWS, GET DOWN THESE STAIRS NOW! IF YOU DON'T I'LL COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN!'** Catherine goes back to sit next to Sara and Luke. A few minutes later Lindsey comes down the stairs. She feels a bit guilty as she sees Luke still sobbing into Sara's shoulder.

'**Lindsey, why don't you tell Luke the truth about Father Christmas?'** Catherine says softly but giving her a hard glare letting her know that she's in trouble later. Lindsey comes and sits next to Sara looking at Luke.

'**Luke, Father Christmas is real. I just made it up because I had just woken up! Father Christmas ate the cookies not Mom and Mommy.'** Luke looks up to Lindsey and gives her a smile. He leans forward and jumps on to her lap snuggling into her for a couple of minutes.

'**Can we open the presents now??'** Luke squeals as he makes a dash for the presents. Sara and Catherine just smile as Lindsey and Luke rip into their presents.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Please review! If you have any idea's for moments in their lives that you would like to read, please let me know!**


	3. Pranks Galore

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV!

**Just a bit of Cath/Sara fluff! **

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Pranks Galore**

Sara was making her and Catherine some coffee while Catherine was checking on 5-year old Luke Sidle and 12-year old Lindsey Willows who were playing upstairs. When Catherine came back downstairs Sara couldn't help but laugh when Cath joined her in the kitchen as she had a black line going down the centre of her face.

'**Ok, what is so funny Sidle?' **

'**Do you realise that you have a black line going down the centre of your face?' **Sara laughed again as Catherine grabbed a mirror.

'**Oh the little buggers! They said they wanted to see if I could roll a coin from the top of my face to the bottom! It must have been outlined in ink.'** Catherine explained as she tried to rub the ink off. '**Great and it's not coming off! We have work tonight.' **Sara handed Catherine her coffee and let out a small snigger.

'**It's not funny Sara; I can't go to work like this!'**

'**Oh, come on babe, you have to admit it's a little funny!' **Catherine gave her a glare as she took a sip of her coffee, which she then suddenly spit out.

'**Sara, what the hell did you put in my coffee?' **

'**Watch your language and one sugar and a bit of milk! Just the way you like it babe.' **

'**Then why does it taste like salt?' **Catherine asked giving Sara another glare. Sara ignored the glare and looked into the sugar pot. She dipped in a finger, licked it and then scrunched up her face.

'**Because it is salt babe! I knew we shouldn't have let Greg baby-sit the kids. I'll call them down.' **Sara walked out of the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs while Catherine poured away the coffees.

'**LUKE, LINDSAY, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE!' **They were instantly running down the stairs with huge smiles on their faces. Sara noticed Lindsey wink at Luke.

'**Ok, which one of you swapped the sugar for salt?' **Lindsey and Luke looked at each other then looked back. Then they pointed at each other. **'This isn't funny guys; your Mommy has to go to work with a line going down her face!' **Lindsey and Luke let out a small snigger. **'So, neither of you are going to own up?'**

'**So, neither of you are going to own up?' **Luke repeated, Sara looked at him in astonishment.

'**Luke don't do that!**' Sara said sternly giving her best 'don't mess with me' look.

'**Luke don't do that!'** This time Lindsey repeated. Sara's head snapped from one to the other, both kids had big smirks on their faces.

'**Oh shit. Now what?' **Sara muttered under her breath.

'**Oh shit.**' This time both kids repeated. Sara looked at them with her mouth hanging open thinking what the hell she had done now.

'**Guys, you both know that's a bad word and you're not supposed to say it don't you? If you say it again, you are both not getting TV for a week.'** Sara reprimanded in her best Mother Tone.

'**Oh shit.' **Luke repeated again, looking at his Mom straight in the eye.

'**Ok, can you go back to repeating now?**' Sara begged hoping Catherine hasn't heard any of it.

'**Oh shit.**' Lindsey said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

'**Ok, upstairs both of you now. I'll deal with you later.' **Both kids ran up the stairs laughing. A few minutes later Catherine joined Sara in the lounge.

'**So, how did it go babe?' **Catherine enquired.

'**Let's just say I am going to kill Greg Saunders when I see him next. The kids were repeating everything I said so I've grounded them from watching TV for a week.'**

'**Not if I get there first. This black stuff still won't come off.'**

'**OH SHIT!' **Was suddenly shouted down from upstairs, Catherine stood there with her mouth hanging open as Sara ran before Catherine could let rip.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**I was watching Friends last night where Ross's son plays these pranks and I wanted to incorporate it into my story. Hope you liked!**

**Please review! **


	4. Hormones

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV!

**Just a bit of Cath/Sara fluff! **

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Hormones**

'**Cat babe, can you grab me some ice-cream, peanut butter and a pickle please while you're up?' **Sara is sitting on the sofa watching TV while Catherine is fiddling around in the kitchen. Lindsey and Luke are round Catherine's sisters' house, coming home in a few minutes. Catherine comes into the lounge with said items in her hand.

'**I can't believe you are even thinking of eating this!'** Catherine said with a shudder handing the food to her lover.

'**Hey! I'm pregnant I have an excuse. I don't say anything when you eat gherkins, do I?'**

'**Yeah but still…' **Catherine shudders again as she takes her place next to Sara on the sofa, her hand protectively resting straight on Sara's stomach.

Sara is pregnant with their second child: Catherine's third. They decided to do the same as they did with Luke, using an anonymous donor as they didn't want anyone to play Dad in their kid's life, just a lot of uncle's.

'**When are the kids going to be home?'** Sara asks before stuffing peanut butter with ice-cream in her mouth.

Catherine takes a look at her watch, **'In about twenty minutes.' **Catherine looks at Sara who has her eyebrows raised. Sara leans forward next to Cath's ear.

'**Well why don't we make the most of this alone time?' **Sara says in the huskiest voice she can muster up. Catherine pulls back.

'**You know normally I would babe but I don't really want to kiss you after you have eaten that. You'll have to clean your teeth before you can kiss me again.' **Sara lets out a groan as she takes a bite of her pickle.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

About half an hour later, Luke and Lindsey burst through the front door. Sara is in the toilet while Catherine is still on the sofa. She looks up to see them running towards her and she engulfs them both in a big hug. Even though she's 13, Lindsey still likes her hugs.

'**Hey kids, how was school?'** Catherine asks while placing a kiss on each of their foreheads.

'**Alright,'** Lindsey replies, in her typical attitude. Luke looks at his Mom with his big blue eyes.

'**Mommy, Steven was talking about babies to day in school and I know Mom is having a baby but how does the baby get in there?' **Catherine looks at Lindsey then back at Luke who has taken a seat on her lap.

'**Luke baby, why don't we wait till Mom gets back and she'll explain it to you?'** Luke gives a nod; Lindsey tries to stifle back a giggle when Sara walks in to the lounge taking her place next to Catherine. Almost immediately, Luke is looking at her intensively.

'**Mom, where do babies come from?'** Sara takes a look at Catherine who has her hands up in mock surrender.

'**Why do you ask that Luke?'**

'**Well Steven was talking about babies at school because his Mom and Dad are having one, I was just wondering,' **Luke explains giving a shrug of the shoulders.

'**Well there is a little egg inside me, and when your Mommy kisses me, fluid goes into my stomach and attaches to the egg making a baby. It's what happens when two people love each other like your Mommy and I.**' Sara looks at Catherine who has a big grin on her face and watches Lindsey running out the room laughing. Luke looks at her with a serious face.

'**Well I don't want a baby, so I won't be doing any kissing.' **Catherine lets out a little giggle. Sara just smiles at him.

'**That's good to hear baby. You might feel differently in a few years time.'**

'**I doubt it. I'm going to my room.'** As he leaves he places a kiss on Sara's stomach before going up the stairs. Once he's gone Sara bursts into tears.

'**Baby, what's wrong?' **Catherine moves over and pulls her lover into her.

'**It's just that they're growing up, Luke won't be this cute for much longer. In 3 months he'll be 7!'** Sara manages to say through sobs.

'**I know, but we have another on the way.'** Catherine says rubbing Sara's stomach.

'**I know, I know. I'm just being emotional. Blame the hormones!'**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Please review and let me know what you want to see next!**


	5. Birth

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV!

**Thanks for all the reviews!!**

**Just a bit of Cath/Sara fluff! **

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Birth**

'**CATHERINE, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!!' **Sara screams, trying to get her lover's attention. Catherine bursts through the doors and stands next to her lover.

'**Sorry babe, I was just talking to the guys. They just wanted to know how you were getting on.**' Catherine explains stroking back Sara's damp hair from her face, and taking her hand.

'**I'm sorry, but I think seeing the birth of OUR child is more important than talking to the guys.' **Sara lets out a moan as another contraction comes.

'**Yeah your right babe, now I know what fathers feel like when they get snapped at.' **Catherine mutters under her breath.

'**What was that babe?'** Sara asks giving her a glare.

'**Just can't wait for this baby to come out that's all.' **

**'Where are Luke and Lindsey?'**

**'Outside with the guys.'** Just then the nurse enters, and checks out everything.

'**Well you are 10cm dilated; it's time to push now.** **At the next contraction you have to start pushing, you ready?'**

'**Yeah, I think so.' **A that moment another contraction comes and Sara squeezes Catherine's hand tight, Catherine tries to hold back the tears at the pain as Sara pushes screaming, and breathing heavily. As the contraction subsides Catherine grabs her hand out of Sara's.

'**OW,' **Catherine says as she rubs her hand,'**you have no idea how much that hurt!' **She receives death glares from the nurse and Sara. **'I'm only joking babe,'** as she takes Sara's hand again. Sara starts to push again.

'**We have a head!'** The nurse shouts.

'**Did you hear that babe? It's coming!'**

'**I heard!'** Sara snaps back.

'**Ok Sara, just one more push for me, and we'll have your baby. Ready?' **Sara lets out a huge moan as she pushes for the last time. Sara pits her head back onto the pillow breathing heavily. **'You have a little baby girl. Mom would you like to cut the cord?' **

The nurse looks up to see that Catherine has collapsed on the floor.

'**Don't worry,'** Sara explains still breathing heavily, **'she did that at our son's birth.'**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

A few hours later all the guys, Lindsey and Luke have joined Catherine and Sara in the hospital room. The baby has been passed around and at the moment Lindsey has her.

'**So guys what have you decided to call her?' Nick asks, 'It doesn't begin with L does it, that would just be weird.'**

'**No it doesn't start with L, Luke do you want to tell the guys what her name is?' **Catherine asks. Luke shuffles his feet.

'**I can't remember,' Luke **says looking down at the floor.

'**Well come here big boy and I'll tell you.' **Luke goes over to Catherine and she whispers in his ear,** 'got it?' **Luke nods and turns to face the guys.

'**Her name is Grace Alice Willows-Sidle.' **Luke says with a big grin on his face. Just at that moment, Sara lets out a big yawn.

'**We're going to leave you to get some rest,' Warrick explains, 'and it's a beautiful name.'** They all give their congratulations and then leave, just leaving the family of five.

'**Get some rest babe,' Catherine says giving her lover a kiss on the forehead. **

'**Is that all I get for delivering our baby, a kiss on the forehead?' **Sara smirks as Catherine leans in giving her a deep passionate kiss. All they hear is loud **'ewwws'** coming from Lindsey and Luke as they come up for air.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Please review and let me know what you want to see next!**


End file.
